Burnt Orange and Deep Brown
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. 3. Sunshine - Smiles: Orihime knows that despite all the scowling and protesting, Ichigo has a soft side. It shows when he puts together a picnic for just the two of them. Ficlet. Ichime. Established Pairing.
1. Prudence: With Care

**Title:** With Care

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Kurosaki, Ichigo and Inoue, Orihime

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** She'd come so far. Now she was hesitating. A shinigami, right next to Ichigo. Could she? Would She?

**Theme: **#7 – Prudence

**Word Count:** 3,325

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Orihime smiled at the people around her. They were all here for a good reason; well as good as the partiers of the group deemed it to be. It was a congratulations party. For her. Though the event they were celebrating still hadn't come to pass. That would take place tomorrow. Well, if she chose to accept it that is. And truth be told she wasn't sure if she would, even though everyone already assumed she would. And they were right to do so, why wouldn't she? After all her hard work it made perfect sense.

But for now she pushed those thoughts out over her head. There was no place for them here and now, not really. Especially because they'd been on an endless loop since Yamamoto-Soutaichou had informed her that this had been added to the list of roads that were open to her to take. But right now, for just a little while, she didn't want to the think about it. Didn't want to have to decide. If she chose not to, then everyone present or not who knew her would accept that fact without a problem, she knew. And she treasured that knowledge. The event was only an excuse to throw a party anyway.

Besides she could think about it tomorrow, when she was still waking up, before she got out of bed. She could think everything over. And perhaps she wouldn't be interrupted or influenced any one way by anyone.

Though she would mind if one person did, in fact she wished he would. He was the only one not to have made it clear of what he thought. Merely a 'congrats Orihime' and 'I'm happy for you'. He could never make anything easy could he? Though Rukia promised he wasn't doing it on purpose, he just had a tendency of being obtuse to such things. He'd come around, she'd said. The orange haired teen hoped that was true.

But she'd had this crush for years. This crush that – through all the ups and downs, the hardships and fun times and all the time between – had steadily turned to love. An unrequited one it seemed. At first because of his closeness to Rukia herself, no matter what assurances the smaller woman tried to make, but had finally been settled when Rukia married Renji. She thought them a cute and great couple, though she was certain Kuchiki-taichou had given Renji hell for even attempting to date his younger sister, let alone marry her.

But now it was clear that her precious someone simply couldn't take the hints, not even the blatant ones Renji and Rangiku and been throwing at him quite a bit lately. Either he was the most love-oblivious guy in the world or knew and just wasn't reacting. She liked the former better, he was the type to be so cruel, she knew and thus made it more likely anyway. That or he was so used to tuning out both of his loud and brash friends that he wasn't even listening. That was the most likely of all three.

Still she simply watched from her position against the wall next to the entrance to the kitchen from the living room, happy because all of her friends were. She felt nervous and anxious with a touch of excitement. Even amused by her friends antics as the mingled in her living room apartment. It was bigger than it initially looked, it seemed, to be able to fit so many people.

She thought about joining, it would certainly get all these heavy thoughts of her mind, but in more than a few ways she'd always been an observer. Never really involved unless she was invited into the conversation or whatever was happening. And technically just by this being _her_ party, she should be immersed in it. But yet her she stood, out of the way giggling and laughing as she watched, content to simply do so.

What with Rukia and Tatsuke smiling and laughing, they'd become something akin to best friends over the years though the latter would always be more like a sister to Orihime. Rangiku was bothering her captain who was wearing an annoyed expression though he didn't really seem to mind. Keigo and Misao were being there usually selves. And Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed enraptured in some type of argument-contest.

Lastly was Renji and Ichigo, the two were playing a game trying to best the other like they had a history of doing. The two were like water and oil, didn't mix but could certainly coexist with 'minimal' damage.

Most of the orange eyed young woman's attention was focused on the only other orange haired person in the room. Not really paying attention to his conversation sometimes turned argument with the redhead, but that was only because she was too enamored with watching his expressions. As they changed from victory to defeat to irritation to contentment and everything in between. Half her wishing she was part of it, causing some of those gleeful and smiling expressions. The other was too shy to do more than watch and be content with that. As she had been for years, even after all they'd been through.

Already in their late teens, they'd graduated high school the year before and most of the non-shinigami that she knew were near or at the age of twenty. Five years. It was certainly a long time to be infatuated to the point of loving someone without any reciprocation.

"Oi. Orihime." Ichigo called over to her, trying to keep two controllers out of Renji's reach.

Ever the pacifist, she rushed over, long skirt and loss sleeves moving accordingly. She liked to wear flower skirts with solid matching shirts that had the kimono-like longs sleeves, the ones that got in the way more often than not but looked elegant. She'd been told her fashion style was a lot like her taste buds.

When she was close enough he shoved both controllers in her hands. "I think Renji broke his."

"I did not! The button just wouldn't work." The redhead retorted, now setting his sights on trying to strangle the carrot headed boy.

"Yeah, that's called 'broken' and since it worked just fine before you got it, you broke it."

Startled by their ferocity as they started fighting both verbally and physically, the hostess of the party starred shell shocked, uncertain of what to do. She knew the two were prone to fighting, but she'd never been the one breaking them up, that was always left up to Rukia since – brutal or not – her methods usually worked for the longest amount of time.

Placing the white Wii controllers down she tried to get their attention. "Uh, guys. Really, it's not big–"

Her words were drowned out by a big crashing sound as the TV fell from its perch and onto the floor. This got the whole room's attention.

Specifically Hitsugaya-tachiou's. He was beside the two second, Rukia beside him. The black haired death god grabbing her boyfriend as the youngest captain in the Gotei Thirteen placed himself in Ichigo's way.

Again the orphaned girl tried to step forth, hoping to avert further catastrophe. The TV was fixable, if it was even harmed, and though she was sure she'd be hearing about it from her landlord it wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten on her case. All in all, it wasn't a big deal and she didn't want anyone getting in trouble. But the keyword of that first sentence was tried. Before she could say anything Rukia had already started in on both of them, the short captain keeping both of them mostly silent in the face of the Kuchiki's words.

"What the hell you two? Arguing is one thing, but knocking over a TV?" For someone so small, Rukia could be pretty loud when she wanted to be.

"Guys–" She attempted

"But that–" Ichigo started in at the same time. Hitsugaya's glare silenced him, and Rukia's grip on Renji's ear kept the other offender in check.

"Orihime could get in trouble. This is place isn't sound proof, you know."

"It's o–"

"No, it's not." This time she was cut short by the tenth division captain. "If there are any damages or trouble these two will take care of it." He told her, nodding at the orange and red haired shinigami.

Rukia pulled on Renji's ear and he cringed from the pain but nodded all the same. He knew better than to oppose the person responsible for allowing him to be in the living world at the moment. That and Orihime was sure he didn't want it going back to his own captain who was known for being able to be colder than the ice user himself.

Ichigo glared at the floor, but didn't say anything or even give any sign he was acknowledging the order. Instead he walked over to the TV, picking it up and put it back where it was supposed to be. It didn't have so much as a nick on it. She didn't think it would, this wasn't the first time it'd fallen because it was knocked over by accident. "See. No damage." Then he turned to her, "Sorry about the commotion."

Quickly she shook her head. "Oh, it's no problem. I doubt anyone noticed anyway." Lie. Big lie, but she simply couldn't bring herself to worry him. She smiled as big as she could for added effect.

After a moment of silence, the only captain present nodded returning to Rangiku's side. Rukia shook her head, kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and also returned to her previous activities. Ikkaku started laughing as sixth division lieutenant rubbed his abused ear. But even though she was aware of all of this, she found herself more focused on the fact that Ichigo was still staring at her. She fidgeted slightly under his intense brown gaze. Finding that even though she'd been trying to get his attention for so long, now that she had it she was trying to break from it.

She remembered the controllers and focused on that. Leaning down she reached to pick them up from the place on the coffee table that she had put the. Only a tanned hand picked them up before she could

Slowly she looked up until she found herself looking into the eyes she'd just looked from. Since when had he gotten so close? "Oh, Ichigo. Thank you." She reached out to grab them, not really sure which one was broken, only certain that they were a scapegoat for her.

But he didn't hand them over, in fact he put one back – the one that was broken she assumed – then grabbing her left wrist proceeded to drag her out of the apartment while holding the other one. Surprised, she found herself stumbling along without protest. Not even when they left the building entirely, not even when the cold air of the night bite at unprotected skin and snuck up her skirt and sleeves. In the back of her mind she realized he was going to the store, perhaps to see if they could get it fixed and if not get a new one.

But the rest of her couldn't get over the fact that it was the two of them and he had yet to let go of her bare wrist with his own bare wrist. She felt her limb small and fragile in his big rough hands, but that didn't stop her heart from hammering away to the contact. Just as it always did.

He glanced behind him just as they passed under a street light, then yanked on her wrist so that they were side by side instead of her hunched forward slightly as she tried to keep up.

Finally she found the strength to smile up at him. "Where are we going?"

He blinked, "Where else? The store, see if we can't fix this." He waved the white object that had caused so much trouble tonight.

She nodded and they lapsed back into silence. Though she found herself more comfortable with it. Despite the fact that he still hadn't let go of her wrist. She'd treasure it while she could.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

She glanced up, "Of course." Lie. She didn't have the slightest clue of what to _think _let alone feel.

"You sure worked hard for it."

She chuckled, "It wasn't easy. I wonder what squad I'll be in." Then she remembered that Ichigo wasn't in one. "If I'm in one."

Another glance told her he was still focused on the path before them. "Forth squad." He answered. "If you're in one."

She nodded again. That made sense. She wasn't made for battle anyway and she was great at healing in her way.

It was funny how easy it was to be around him, well if he wasn't making it awkward. Which he usually didn't, but there were times when he was so intense it was hard not to fidget. Like when they'd first run into the Espada. Or when he and the rest had come to save her from Heuco Mundo. His eyes were unreadable then, a far away look in his eyes. Sometimes they were sad and sometimes they were angry, but when he got like that it was hard to snap him out of it. And each time she wondered if he'd ever get back to his scowling face again. But he always did. She admired that, how strong he was. She wanted to be like that, be strong enough to help those around her and not wait until after the damage was done to do anything about it. Wanted to prevent the problem in before it became one. Like he could, and when couldn't he stopped it from escalating.

"You're not going to get in trouble, are you?"

She laughed nervously, "Maybe." Then realizing her blunder quickly added on. "But it probably won't be that bad." Without thinking about it she'd lifted both hands and waved them in front of her as if to wave off the problem.

His hand fell from her wrist and the cold rushed in where there was no longer warmth causing her to drop her hands to her sides once more.

After that they were quiet, this time neither breaking the silence. Leaving Orihime to wonder if she'd said something wrong and what Ichigo was thinking.

When they got to the store he lead her to the electronics, hands shoved in his pockets and the Wii controller hanging out of his back pocket where he'd put it at some point.

He easily found someone, "Hey, is a Wii controller fixable here or do we have to by a new one?"

The clerk paused, "Well that depends, what's wrong with it."

He produced the device and handed it over. "The plus button won't work."

"Oh that's easy to fix. Though it will cost you." He looked up from the remote in his hands, having turned it over a few times.

"How long and how much?" Ichigo asked in turn.

The guy shook his head, "Not long and about 12,500 yen."

Orihime blinked, opening her mouth to protest as the male beside her forked the money over. But she was cut short as he grabbed her hand – her heart was even noisier this time – and started dragging her off, after a few moments she realized he didn't have any planned destination, they were simply wandering the store until the electronics guy was done.

She should have seen that coming though, because no matter how rough around the edges and ungentlemanly he could seem at times Ichigo had a tendency of taking other people's problems upon himself. Especially those close to him. That almost made her stop in her tracks, the only thing keeping her moving was that it would get his attention in a way she didn't want. And she didn't need that on top of her latest epiphany, not right then.

"Ichigo?" She asked tentatively.

He glanced down at her, "Yeah?"

"Um, you're still holding my hand."

If she hadn't been looking, she wouldn't have caught the light dust of pink that spread across his cheeks then as he turned his head away. But he didn't let go. She didn't quite know how to respond to that, her heart was going even faster now. "You want me to let go?"

And right then she knew her answer to the question she'd asked herself so many times. He knew. He'd known. How long she wasn't sure and why he chose not to make it obvious until now didn't make sense either. But he was and that was more than enough. So smiling – her cheeks feeling hot – she shook her head and intertwined their fingers.

Suddenly the whole world didn't matter, just this moment did. Walking next to him, browsing idly with hands intertwined was pure bliss. It didn't give her anything concrete, but she didn't want to worry about that. Didn't want to care about that. Not yet, she wanted to enjoy this.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Beside her Ichigo was muttering about how when he became a shinigami it was this big of a deal. She smiled but didn't say anything, because Rukia already had. Telling him that everyone on this side either didn't know he existed or thought he was dead. It earned her a 'shut up' and an over all 'quiet' from captain Hitsugaya. Both obeyed with Rukia smug and Ichigo glaring at the ground. Orihime stifled her giggle. Waiting as Yamamoto made his speech.

The whole thing was overwhelming and she wished she could go back to last night, when there was no pressure and a lot of smiles. After all the rest of the night had been great, most had spent the night – Ichigo hadn't but she understood that he didn't want to worry his family even if he wouldn't admit it – and she'd spent most of the night after retrieving the remote with Ichigo.

Easy and natural, just as everything about him felt no matter how much he tried to make it look different in class.

Though spending all that time head earned her innuendos from both Rukia and Rangiku, making her blush a deep scarlet and finding a way to placate them and not give the wrong idea.

Her smile widened at the thought of the night before. Nothing mushy had happened, but that was okay because she hadn't expected anything to. And when she'd gotten ready to head out Ichigo had been waiting at her door chatting with her the whole way. Of course the others had been with them, but what mattered the most to her was that it hadn't been a one night thing. She hadn't been dreaming.

Then she was called forth, asked if she wished to become a full fledged shinigami. Her first few steps were hesitant, taking her a moment to respond and comply. She'd come so far. Now she was hesitating. A shinigami, right next to Ichigo. Could she? Would She?

Yes.

She was hesitating because she was nervous. Nervous of getting it right, of what was happening next. But she would be next to Ichigo, hopefully every step of the way. And when he wasn't there she'd have friends.

When she stopped, she was standing tall her posture void of worry. "Yes. I will accept the terms and duties of becoming a Shinigami." Her answer strong and confident.


	2. Among Elves: Santa's Helpers

**Title:** Santa's Helpers

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Kurosaki, Ichigo and Inoue, Orihime

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Orihime, in the spirit of Christmas, decided to sign up as a Santa's Helper Elf. And naturally, Ichigo sees it as his job to keep her out of trouble.

**Theme:** 35 Fantasy LJ challenge (#11 – Among Elves)

**Word Count:** 2,065

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** Not sure if I like the ending, it doesn't feel like I really ended this one-shot. Please tell me if you feel the same, if not then I guess I'll leave it be.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Orihime, in the spirit of Christmas, decided to sign up as a Santa's Helper Elf. And naturally, Ichigo sees it as his job to keep her out of trouble. After all, Ichigo is Orihime's 'boyfriend' according to Renji and Rukia. The two need to shut up in his opinion, because he and the only other orange haired person he knows aren't like that. He's merely known her too long and thus knows that she's bound to get herself into some kind of trouble and he wants to be there to make sure she's okay and to help if she needs it.

Personally, he thinks it's a bit of pain. Since it's nearing Christmas, the weather is cold and almost unbearable. Not to mention the fact that keeping an eye on her means that he'll be in the mall most days of the week until everything is set up and done. And last of all, lately he's noticed a funny feeling in his stomach when he's around her. The eldest Kurosaki child doesn't know when it started or how or how he even missed it, but it's gotten to the point that he can always tell when she is near because it's there.

Still, here he is, sauntering around the huge mall with no destination and his hands are in his pockets as he keeps one brown eye on her. Orihime is hurrying about, trying to find everything that's on the list in her hand with multiple plastic bags hanging off her arms and a bright smile on her face. And she's dressed in a red and green and white outfit, like all the other Elves. And he had to admit with her long orange hair and grey eyes; she really could pass off for something otherworldly.

He paused when something caught his eye in a window.

It's a bracelet, simple and silver with a little trinket attached and he can't help but think it would be a perfect gift for Orihime. Or Yuzu, but he'd already finished all his shopping for everyone but the orange haired girl. He simply hadn't known what to get her. Ichigo knew that no matter what it was she would be delighted and accepting of the gift, but he still wanted to get something that she would either use a lot or wear a lot, something practical maybe. He just didn't want to get her a one-time use thing or something that would set around and collect dust because she'd forgotten about it.

And this he could see her wearing.

So with a glance over his shoulder at her, he found her speaking amiable to some clerk who was trying to sell her something. Thankfully, Rukia had gotten a hold of her some time ago – at Ichigo's complaining more or less – and lectured her on the important of buying things wisely. Since then, she'd been better about not buying unusable trinkets or things that she didn't need. Satisfied with the knowledge he quickly entered the store, realizing only when he was inside that it was a jewelry store.

The nicely dressed woman behind one of the many counters smiled at him, "May I help you?"

He was pretty sure he was still scowling, but couldn't tell since it had become his default countenance. Still he nodded and figured it wouldn't hurt to be friendly, "Yes, I'd like to know how much that bracelet in the window is." He gestured to the one that had caught his eye in the first place.

She nodded agreeably and made her way over to that particular display case. Tugging out a key, she opened the back and pointed to one of the bracelets inside, "This one?"

He nodded.

She pulled it out and checked the bottom for its price tag. "Well, that'll be 2.868¥ please."

He winced at the price and glanced at the piece of jewelry, but that wasn't a lot compared to what it could be so he nodded again and pulled out the necessary amount.

She placed it in a box, showing the charm – a simple cat – and then placed that in a box. Exchanging the two he waited for the receipt before leaving. He vaguely heard the woman wish him a good day so he called back a 'you too' and proceeded to look for Orihime.

His chocolate eyes swept this way and that, choosing to stay still until he found the accident prone girl. At first he didn't see her, which was odd considering she had orange hair. Not his bright orange, but it wasn't exactly normal and therefore easy to spot. He kept looking, not taking a step in either direction, waiting for her to come back into his line of sight.

And within a few minutes she did. And as he'd predicted, in the short amount of time he'd taken his eyes off of her, she'd managed to get herself into some kind of trouble.

She was flat on her butt, legs bent slightly at the knees and leaning backwards with hands holding her up from the ground. One eye closed as her countenance was twisted into an expression of pain and everything she'd be holding was scattered around her. The only people who were around just walked right by, though they at least had the courtesy to not step on her things. Feeling a bout of irritation well in his chest he hurried over to her.

When he was close enough he crouched before her, she smiled sheepishly up at him as she leaned forward a little so as not to have all her weight on her two hands. Once she could, she rubbed her hands together to get the dirt off of them as she changed the position of her legs, folding both of them half under her so that she was still on her butt, but in a more ladylike manner. He shook his head and muttered, "Klutz." She pinked a little but he didn't see any reason to feel bad about what he'd said because it was true and this was far from the first time that it had ever happened. So he extended a hand, "Come on, let's get this stuff picked up before you lose something."

She nodded gratefully, a smile coming back to her face as she reached out with her own hand to grab his. Her hand was small and pale compared to his, but it was warm as it sent a jolt through him upon contact. He ignored it, figuring it was something to do with their spiritual abilities and since she gave no reaction to having felt it, he assumed it was more hers than his. After all, it was only when he touched her that he felt the jolt; it was quick to pass as well. He didn't see any reason to be concerned or even give it a passing thought as he pulled her to her feet.

When she was on them she let go, pulling her hand back to herself. Another thing he figured was just unique to her and so didn't think much of it either. But then she stumbled forward, her arms shot out in a flailing motion as she tried to regain her balance. But she either tried to late or simply didn't catch herself in time as she crashed into his chest. He blinked, but grabbed her sides with his hands to make sure she didn't manage to fall even further or something as he shifted his weight to hold the both of them upright.

She made a move to immediately pull back once more, but he refused to let her. After all, he figured it would just be another repeat. Instead he looked down to find the cause of her imbalance, and as it turned out one of her heels was broken and only hanging by a bit of the material. No wonder she'd fallen, both times. He didn't even pause to wonder how she'd managed to break the heel of her shoe on the flat surface of the mall's tile wood floors.

He sighed, "Your heel's broken."

She blinked her big grey eyes and glanced down, holding her foot out slightly to get a better look and confirm the truth of his words for herself. She smiled apologetically once more at him but before she could say anything he already had his mouth open again. "You can't walk around like that. I hope you got what you wanted done today."

Her mouth took the form of a pout, "No." Orihime paused, clearly trying to find a solution to her newest problem and after a moment brightened. "But there is a shoe store somewhere in here; I can just get a new pair until I fix these."

He blinked, but conceded all the same, it was her money after all. He was only here to make sure she got home in one piece and a new pair of shoes would certainly help accomplish that. Her shifting and shuffling brought him out of his stupor as she tried to bring her leg up, without hurting either of them.

Vaguely amused he shifted to accommodate her, pulled her back into his chest so that he could reach around and tug off her shoe for her. She blinked at him and then smiled, "Thanks, Ichigo." He nodded without really thinking about as she lifted her other leg so that he could remove that shoe as well. Once they both in his hand, he held onto them loosely by the ankle straps as she stepped away from him on bare feet.

She turned and smiled him, about to reach for the articles of clothing before seeming to remember her things still on the floor. Gasping, she quickly knelt to the floor and began gathering her things. Permanent scowl still on his face, he decided to do the same. It only took a few moments but he couldn't believe she'd bought so many things, "Is all of this really necessary?" He asked as handed the bags to her once they both standing straight.

She nodded earnestly and began rambling about it all. He didn't really listening as he continued to hold onto her useless shoes as they walked in some direction. He was pretty sure the store they were supposed to be going to was in the opposite direction and on the top floor, but he didn't bother to interrupt her. He couldn't help but think that she really was one of a kind, walking barefoot through a mall in an elf costume, her long orange hair clipped back and her favorite blue stars-asterisk clips that were the source of her power just above her ears.

They eventually reached the end of the mall and she paused midsentence, grey eyes blinked. "Maybe it was the other way?"

He shrugged and turned to walk the other way. The soft pitter-patter of feet against cold tiles reached his ears as she heard to be instep with him once more. And then she was off again, talking continuously about something else. At some point he'd shoved one of his hands in his pockets and she'd looped the arm closest to him through his.

Today was just another normal day for the two, well as normal as a day for them could be, especially with Christmas so close. He had to admit, it was nice, but he would not admit that Rukia and Renji had any foundation for their argument as to why he was spending most of his time with this orange haired klutz of a girl. Even if they did, she was too oblivious to notice something like that anyway, so it didn't really matter.


	3. Sunshine: Smiles

**Title:** Smiles

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** N/A

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot Collection – Complete

**Summary:** Orihime knows that despite all the scowling and protesting, Ichigo has a soft side. It shows when he puts together a picnic for just the two of them.

**Theme: **Sunshine

**Word Count:** 735

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

* * *

It didn't matter what anyone else had to say on the subject, Orihime was convinced her boyfriend was nothing more than a big softie who pretended, successfully so, to be an antisocial grump who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. And right then, with his arms around her and her face pressed into his chest was her proof. Well, actually, her proof was that he'd put together a picnic for just the two of them.

He'd picked an open grassy field with trees outlining it and a lake not too far away. She remembered this place from when they'd had to chase down a hollow a couple months before, but it was more beautiful now that she got to enjoy the scenery. Ichigo wasn't a romantic, she knew that, but it didn't mean that he didn't try to surprise her with out-of-the-box dates that always turned out quite wonderful. Even if they weren't great, she would still enjoy herself because it was a date with her orange-haired boyfriend. Orihime smiled brilliantly at him as he finally got her to sit down on a part of the picnic blanket before seating himself. He smiled back at her, nothing big or bright, but it had Ichigo written all over it, and if she weren't already sitting she would have definitely fallen down.

"This is wonderful, Ichigo." She exclaimed softly, brown eyes lit up with excitement and warmth as she continued to look all around her and then frequently at her boyfriend.

He nodded almost self-consciously. It was a novelty to see, but she didn't take advantage of the rare show of embarrassment. She was usually the one blushing and stammering as she spouted out weird thing while trying to cover up just how flustered she was.. And besides, he never took advantage of her. So she refrained from laughing and settled for a simple giggle as she turned her attention to the food.

The teenage male scratched the back of his almost as if he was using the moment to get a hold of his composure before he started pulling the food out of the basket and arranging everything. He'd made sure that there weren't any poisonous combination is girlfriend make, she had a frightening tendency to put foods together that didn't naturally belong. Enduring as that treat could be, he wasn't going to let her keel over during their date because of it.

With any luck, Uryuu had been joking when he'd said that he wasn't going to watch Karakara Town for the next few hours. Tracking down and killing Hollows was not his idea of a nice date with his girlfriend. He'd been so busy watching her he hadn't realized she'd managed to put together a menacing looking combination of the food he'd bribed Yuzu into teaching him to make. Startled, he reached out quickly to stop her from eating it, but he moved too quickly and lost his balance before either could react.

The result was Orihime flat on her back with Ichigo halfway sprawled on top of her with food scattered around them and in between them. As soon as he realized their position he scrambled to get off of her, making it to his elbows before he noticed the she was blinked dazedly.

"Sorry." He muttered and moved to get off her the rest of the way as she shifted into a more comfortable positions.

"Oh no, it's okay, Ichigo." She blinked a few more times, glanced around then back at him. And finally she just started laughing.

He put on a scowl, and turned his head away. It was only for show to hide the tint of pink on his cheeks, and they both knew it. It didn't stop him from blinking in surprise when he suddenly felt lips against his check, and he saw her shy smile when he jerked his head back to stare at her. A smile curled on the corners of his lips.


End file.
